Careless Whisper
by BVBforever201
Summary: Allen and Lenalee have been dating for a few years, now. They go to a dance together, but liars await them. What happens when Allen is tricked into doing something that hurt Lenalee? In one swift movement, and one careless whisper, Allen is pegged as a cheater, and Lenalee knows. Careless Whisper by Seether songfic. Rated T. Allen and Lenalee POV. OC. Enjoy!


(Allen POV)

"C'mon… Just this once," the girl said, staring into my eyes with her purple eyes.

"Fine," I agree. She just wanted to dance, no big deal, right? I mean, I had been dating Lenalee for three years now; there was no way I could fall for another girl and leave Lenalee, both of us broken hearted. This girl had a small black dress, black heels and a black mask. This was a masquerade dance, so it's okay to switch partners, am I right? I mean, Lenalee was dancing with Lavi earlier, but it's different because I know Lavi, as does Lenalee. We began walking to the dance floor.

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all of the sad goodbyes_

As the first song ended, I saw the look in her eyes of a malicious, cheating girl. She didn't care about Lenalee. Hell, she talked with Lenalee for an hour. She knew. She only wanted me so she could hurt Lenalee.

"You okay?" she asked me. I nodded and kept dancing.

_I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh_

The music just moved me right along. She was an amazing dancer. Between the music and her I just forgot about everything. The song we danced to was "words" by Skylar Grey.

"You're an amazing dancer, love." She whispered, carelessly. She was working her way through the cracks. She knew what she was doing. And the guilt was eating me alive. I saw her glancing at Lenalee from time to time, and then winking at me.

What was I thinking? Why did I get involved in this? In one swift move, I was concentrated on her and the music once again. What was wrong with me? But my God, she was an amazing dancer. Was I enjoying making Lenalee's heart snap in half..?

_Time can never mend  
the careless whispers of a good friend  
to the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

Now she was moving faster, confusing me. Suddenly, her red lips connected to mine, scaring me, yet I returned the kiss. Well, it's official. I just cheated on Lenalee.

(Lenalee POV

I almost wanted to scream his name. Why was he kissing her? What did I ever do to him?

"Allen…" I whispered, letting the tears flow.

"Lenalee? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Lavi asked me. I just pointed to Allen and the girl… who I had been talking to. I didn't even know her name.

I ran out of the building. How could he? After all these years? …Why?

_I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh_

(Allen POV)

I pulled back, freaking out. What did I just do? And… There was Lenalee, running outside, her tears flowing.

"Why did I trust you..?" I said to her as I ran after Lenalee.

"Lenalee! Come back! I'm sorry!" I yelled. She kept running. We were over. I knew it. I knew I should've denied the girl with the black dress… "I'm sorry… Stay…" I whispered, not a careless whisper for sure.

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We've hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
Now who's going to dance with me  
Please stay!_

(Two months later)

This time…. she didn't return the letter. I've sent her about seven letters, begging for her to at least speak to me, full of meaning and apology. I loved Lenalee, and I always would. I knocked on her door.

"What?" she said, opening it.

"Hi…" I said. I got on my knees.

"Lenalee, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me… please… I love you."

She sighed, "Allen I'm not mad anymore, I just…" she trailed off. I looked into her eyes.

"I think we should just be friends… for now," she said. I nodded my head and stood up. Just friends… Something no man wants to hear from the girl he loved most, and would never leave her side… again.

_I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh _


End file.
